


四月芳菲尽

by Jo_Valentine



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Valentine/pseuds/Jo_Valentine
Summary: 童话/中世纪冒险AU，欢乐风，已完结。 信差克劳德接到了一个去魔法师宝条家乡除掉大魔王的任务，他在路上遇到了扎克斯和萨菲罗斯。他们能平安到达尼布尔海姆、成功铲除魔王吗？Cloud x Zack 友情向，CT/ZA， S x V。





	四月芳菲尽

“四月是最残忍的一个月，荒地上  
长着丁香，把回忆和欲望  
参合在一起，又让春雨  
催促那些迟钝的根芽。”  
——T.S.艾略特，《荒原》  
（这和这篇贺文其实并没有关系。。）

【一】  
四月的第一天，丁香花开的季节，各路骑士都来中心王国的都城米德加参加君临女神Minerva举办的宴会。  
信差Cloud怀揣着成为骑士的梦想，也挤进了米德加，希望女神能给他一个任务，让他通过考验，正式成为骑士。  
宴会举行到高潮，突然进来一位满面愁容的中年人，灰白色的头发在脑后扎成一个马尾，还戴着一幅单片眼镜。一见到Minerva，中年人便跪下抱住女神的双腿。  
“可怜的人啊，为什么你看起来如此悲愁？”女神说。  
“女神啊，”中年人掀起长袍揩了揩眼角，“我来自尼布尔海姆王国的魔法师，鱿鱼教的圣地。我们的国王有一位美丽的妻子和一个漂亮的儿子。但是有一天，魔王侵略了国家，囚禁了他的妻儿，并且从此盘踞在我们家后山。他听说君临女神的宴会上会有来自各地的骑士参加，于是就派我来寻找一位可以帮助他的骑士。”  
女神扶起他，问道：“为什么魔王要留在尼布尔海姆？”  
“呃……”法师说，“因为魔王觊觎国王的妻子和儿子。他的妻子也是著名的魔法师，十分美丽，而且他的儿子就是鱿鱼之神第七代转世。”  
鱿鱼教是起源于尼布尔海姆的一派宗教，人们信奉的神明长发飘飘，右臂生龙翼，腰间浮动着数条触手，下身有六条羽翼，好似古老神话里的炽天使。  
尼布尔海姆王室自从一百年前，每一代都有鱿鱼之神的转世，骁勇善战，因此招来更多虔诚的信徒。听说新的转世神被夺走，在场的各位都非常同情。  
“原来如此，那么，我帮你找一位骑士吧。”  
君临女神说罢开始环顾全场。骑士们听闻，纷纷全副武装，想显示出自己的可靠，只有Cloud没有戴头盔，湛蓝色的眼睛不安地望着女神。  
君临女神微微一笑，伸手点中Cloud：“这位年轻人，就是你了。”  
Cloud：“啊？”  
“你是来寻求冒险，为了成为骑士的吧？”女神和蔼地问。  
“嗯……”  
“就是你了，请你随这位魔法师回西大陆，铲除魔王。”  
Cloud在女神的注视下脸上一红，默默地点点头。  
法师皱着眉嫌弃地看着这位年轻的骑士，似乎是觉得他不够资格。但碍于女神的决定，他什么也没有说。

【二】  
Cloud和魔法师从神罗城堡出来，四周是一片森林。法师拿出一块玻璃，对着森林里的树木花草左照右照，纤细的植物在玻璃上竟然被放得十分庞大，每一个细节都能看得清清楚楚。Cloud不禁在心里膜拜他。  
“那个……我们还是先找路出去吧。”  
“别吵，老鼠！我正在研究这叶子里的魔法呢！”法师不耐烦地挥了挥手，在君临女神面前那副谦和有礼的模样荡然无存。  
善良的Cloud并未计较，只是跟在后面保护他。

走了半晌，遇见一个黑漆漆的洞穴，洞口长满暗绿色的藤蔓。魔法师立刻来了兴致，就往里面走。  
“那个……不要进去吧，那里面说不定会有危险。”Cloud说。  
“闭嘴，老鼠！我要去研究洞穴里的魔法呢！”

Cloud只得跟了进去，只听一声女人的尖叫，一个女人身的怪物轰地冲到他们面前。这怪物身后也长着巨大的肉质双翼，没有腿，只有两根长长的触手，周身也缠满了红色的触手，分外骇人。  
Cloud拔出剑，斩断怪物靠近他的触手。断口里居然掉出许多小小的鱿鱼，在地上爬动。更可怕的是没过几秒，怪物的触手再次长好。  
小鱿鱼挤在他脚边，另他头皮发麻，一鼓作气踩着触手跳到怪物身上，一剑砍下了她的头。污血随着更多小鱿鱼涌出来。  
他长出一口气，去查看魔法师，后者竟然拿着一串玻璃瓶子，装点小鱿鱼，装点血，神情十分兴奋。刚想叫他离开这里，身后又传来一声女人的尖叫。  
两人回头，大惊——怪物的头又长了出来！

“我只能召唤神的信徒来帮我们除掉这个怪物了……”Cloud说。法师“哼”了一声。  
他只得把剑插进地下，双手平举，开始念咒，还不忘回头提醒法师退开。  
“不要停留，停留在我的回忆中，  
鱿鱼之神，  
残酷的愤怒，愤怒和痛苦，  
可怕、狂怒的命运，  
我不愿呼唤的名字，  
请你的信徒接受，  
这死亡的邀请！”（改自《片翼の天使》）  
他手下的大剑开始迸发出激烈的光芒。Cloud紧闭双眼，再次睁开，在金光最盛时一把拔出大剑：  
“请应和我的召唤，鱿鱼的信徒！”

金光渐渐散去，浮现出一个模糊的高大人影，黑发不羁地翘起。看到Cloud，他眨眨那双碧蓝色的眼睛，微微一笑，顺手摘下背后的大剑耍了一个花。

【三】  
“我是Zack，来自贡加加的骑士。”被召唤出来的信徒摆好阵势，自我介绍道。  
Cloud腼腆地应了一声。鱿鱼契约是一百多年前一位战士发明的，秉承着信徒之间互相帮助的原则。只要和这个魔法签订契约，就能在战斗中被别的信徒召唤出来。一般来说，愿意被召唤的信徒都是高级骑士，心高气傲，很少遇到这样平易近人的。  
Zack爽朗地笑了笑，压低身子对着怪物：“来大干一场吧！”  
寒光一闪，他冲了上去，灵巧地避过飞来的触手，直接把剑送进了怪物的胸膛，但是一丝血都没有流出来。Zack又砍下她的头颅，可是除了流出更多的污血和鱿鱼再长出头来，怪物毫发无伤。  
“真奇怪！”Zack后跳回到地面上，“那就只能试试这个了！”  
他取出魔石，放出一个火焰魔法，火焰烧尽后，怪物仍然立在那里。  
“这东西没有弱点吗？！”他不满地叫道。  
Cloud心急如焚地注视着前方，却不知被激怒的怪物已经向他伸出了触手。  
“小心！”  
Zack飞身挡在了他身后。深红色的触手从脊背间穿透了他的胸膛，带出同样颜色的鲜血。  
Cloud大叫一声，连忙砍断了那条触手，然后用尽力气把剑掷出去，将怪物暂时钉死在洞穴的岩壁上，俯身查看重伤的Zack。鲜血从他额上、胸口流下来，他艰难地喘着气：  
“对不起，没法帮你了……”Zack缓缓抬起躺在一旁的大剑，“不要放弃，即使情形很绝望……握紧你的梦想，你一定……可以成为优秀的骑士……”  
他的声音越来越低，Cloud的头也渐渐低垂。一行泪水从他眼里落下来。  
等泪水流干，他费力地拖起Zack的重剑，站了起来，向被钉在岩壁上的怪物走去。  
他低声说：“我会……为他报仇的。”

他开始召唤另一个鱿鱼信徒。咒语念到“我不愿呼唤的名字，请你……”的时候，身后突然传来一个微弱的声音：  
“我觉得我还可以抢救一下……”  
Cloud惊喜地回过头，只见Zack摇摇晃晃地伸着一只手指着洞穴角落，气若游丝地道：“那边不是还有个魔法师么……”  
顺着他的手看去，法师居然在洞穴深处摆起了一个小小的魔法药剂制作装置，正在捣鼓他刚才收集的材料。  
“先生，请你先带着Zack离开这里，救救他吧！”  
法师这才注意到他们，不耐烦地推了一下眼镜：“还没打完啊？”看到Zack，他突然来了兴致，俯下身去，凑近他，又推了一下眼镜：  
“哟，这实验体不错，那我就带走了。”  
说罢，他在空中画了一个逆位五芒星，拉起Zack，五芒星渐渐发出莹绿色的光芒，两人在光芒中消失了。

【四】  
洞穴里只剩下了Cloud一个人。他看了看自己的剑，金光还在，说明咒语的效力还没有过。于是他接着念道：“死亡的邀请！请迎合我的召唤！”  
大剑剧烈地颤动起来，迸发出哪一次召唤都没有过的强烈银光。Cloud死死按住大剑，几乎睁不开眼睛。最终，大剑从地下猛地弹起，也把他弹到了地上。  
光芒渐渐减弱，却一直没有消失。等他坐起来定睛一看，发现那光芒来自于一个人。

一个高大的背影，满头银发流泻至脚踝，银色的铠甲外披着黑袍，无风自动。他的左手握着一把极长的太刀，发出同样清冷的银光。  
他回过头来，一双翡翠色的眼眸仿佛包涵了整个大陆的海洋，虽然冰冷，但并没有凝结，就像一汪流动的碧水。  
“是你召唤我的么？”他问。

Cloud看得忘记了呼吸，好半天才点点头。  
银发男人看了看被钉在穴壁上的怪物，又看了看他。  
“你可以直接逃走，为什么一定要召唤我？”  
“呃……”Cloud觉得他说得很有道理，为什么一定要杀掉这个东西呢？这本来就不在任务范围内。而且，貌似也没见她出穴伤人。  
“罢了。”银发男人微微俯下身，单手持刀，高高跃起。瞬间洞穴里银光连天，Cloud根本看不清他出手的速度，只听见男人低声说了一句“八刀一闪”，觉得他好像砍出好几刀，又好像只砍出一刀。等爆发般的银光散开，怪物的身体已经被刀气切成渣。

男人天神降临一般优雅地落在地上，长发与黑袍披落下来。  
“好、好强……”Cloud仰望着男人的双眼，“鱿鱼之神……”  
“我只是一个骑士。”他冷冷地道。  
Cloud猛然记起礼节，左手抚胸，躬身行礼：  
“谢谢你的帮助。我叫Cloud，来自尼布尔海姆。我本是一名信差，想做骑士，于是接受了君临女神给我的考验。”  
“你也是尼布尔来的？”男人打量着他，说出了自己的名字，“我是Sephiroth。”

【五】  
Sephiroth和Cloud离开了山洞。路途中，两位骑士交换了身份。Cloud家庭贫苦，年纪轻轻就到东大陆打工为生，一方面也追求他当上骑士、成为英雄的梦想。  
Sephiroth则说自己很早就离开故乡，成为骑士之后和召唤魔法签订了契约，四处游历。  
“为什么这么早离开家呢？”  
“我对家庭的记忆非常模糊，但没有一点愉快的印象。大概是因此才离开的吧。”他皱着眉，不知是不是在回忆过去。  
“你的头发是天生的吗？”Cloud小声问。  
他从未见过那么纯粹的银色。据说鱿鱼之神就是银发。Sephiroth被召唤出来时，他几乎以为他是天神降临。  
对方面无表情地点了点头。

两位骑士穿过树林，走到了米德加郊外。这里似乎是春天不到的地方，房屋破烂，天空阴灰，草地荒芜。街道上都是摆着小摊的贫民，衣着褴褛而灰暗，卖的东西也粗陋。  
两人一言不发地默默前行，却听到路旁有人饮泣，纷纷侧目。只见一位穿着粉红衣裙的女子拿着一篮百合花，坐在路边哭泣。她身边放着一张小牌子，写着“鲜花，5GIL一支”。  
“我……我去问问她。”  
Cloud说罢就要走过去，被Sephiroth不动声色地拉回来。他正诧异时，手里被塞了30GIL。  
“替我去买一束花。”Sephy低声说。  
于是Cloud去买了一束花回来，但少女仍然没有停止哭泣。他们只得再次走过去。

“出了什么事吗？”Cloud问。  
少女抬起头，洁白的头巾下露出柔软的棕色长辫，一双深绿色的眼睛波光粼粼，梨花带雨，十分美丽。  
“我叫Aeris。我的爱人去了尼布尔海姆讨伐魔王，一直没有回来。”  
Sephiroth和Cloud对视一眼，说：“我们正好也要去尼布尔海姆。你的爱人叫什么名字？”  
“他叫Zack，黑发蓝眼，用一把重剑。”  
“啊！”Cloud叫起来，“他刚才被我召唤到树林里与一个怪物作战，受了伤，现在已经被尼布尔海姆国的法师国王带回去疗伤了。”  
“他……他受伤了？”  
Cloud惭愧地低下头：“嗯……”  
“很严重吗？”  
他想了想，说：“Zack说……还可以再抢救一下……”  
“那应该会没事的。”Aeris擦干眼泪，露出一个微笑，站起来道，“好心的骑士们，我该怎么报答你们呢？”  
她把所有的花都给了Cloud，后者立刻脸红了。面对Sephiroth，她犹豫了一下，从衣袋里拿出一枚珍奇的纯白色魔石。  
“据说这枚魔石有治愈的力量，请收下，保佑你们路途顺利。”

【六】  
两人跨过海岸，来到南大陆，在贡加加附近的树林里遇到了一只拦路的怪物。怪物长着犬类的身体和一只翅膀，而且上面还有一张雕塑般的人脸。  
Cloud抽出大剑要攻击，Sephiroth却放下刀，伸手拦住他。  
“我认识那张脸。”他注视着狮身上的人脸说。Cloud懂事地退到一边，却见Sephiroth开始念起了诗：  
“深渊之谜，是女神的赠礼，我们追寻的便是飞翔……”  
“怪物”好像听懂了他的话，静静地看着他，眼里有哀求的神色。  
Sephiroth慢慢蹲下身，它缓缓走过来，上下缓慢地嗅着他，仿佛在寻找什么东西。他把手伸进外袍里找了一会儿，拿出一个干瘪的紫色苹果，放在那奇怪的生物面前。  
生物吃下苹果，扇着翅膀飞起来，在半空中变成了一位身材高大、黑发黑眼的骑士，背后长着一只洁白的羽翼。  
“好久不见了，Angeal，”Sephiroth皱着眉说，“你怎么变成这样了？”  
Angeal拍了拍Sephy的肩膀，和Cloud相互行礼后，说：“我和Genesis都受了魔法师荷兰豆的诅咒。荷兰豆破坏掉了Genesis所有的笨苹果树，让它们再也长不出来，还诅咒我不吃笨苹果就变成怪物。”  
Sephiroth皱着眉，Cloud也错愕地看着Angeal。  
“他……他为什么要这么对待你们？”  
Angeal叹了一口气，温和的灰蓝色眼眸不安地从Sephiroth面上扫过，最终垂下目光。  
“你们要去尼布尔海姆吗？到了那里，你们就会找到真相。”

“我明白了。”Sephiroth点点头，把包袱里所有干瘪的笨苹果都拿了出来，交给Angeal。  
“这些是我留着的补给品，不过都给你吧。”  
Angeal脸色发黑地盯着不知放了多久、发出诡异味道的苹果：“这都是从哪里来的？”  
Sephy耸了一下肩膀：“以前从Gene那里拿的。”  
“……”Angeal还了两个笨苹果给他，看看他和Cloud，郑重地说，“如果你们遇见Genesis，请把最后剩下的笨苹果给他，让他有种子种一颗笨苹果树。”  
两人点点头。Angeal又沉吟了一会，取下身后的大剑，交给Sephiroth：“听说尼布尔海姆来了一位魔王，十分危险，希望可以用得上这把剑。”  
Sephiroth有些错愕地看着老友，后者露出一个宽厚的笑容：  
“你可别小看破坏剑，这剑象征着我的梦想与尊严，还有家族的荣耀。不过，你比剑重要一点点。”  
银发骑士犹豫良久，还是接过破坏剑颠了颠，脸上流露出一丝嫌弃：  
“你的心意我领了，但我不用重剑。”  
Angeal一愣，接着大笑起来，道：“那大剑就给这位年轻人吧，这个给你。”说罢，他从羽翼上拔下一根羽毛，交给Sephiroth。  
Sephy接过羽毛，站在原地。Angeal再拍了拍他的肩膀，拍起翅膀飞走了，临走之前还喊道：  
“我们三个要重聚啊！”

他飞走后，Cloud上前端详着Sephiroth手里的羽毛，问：“这是含有什么魔法吗？”  
Sephiroth笑了一下，仍然带着嘲讽的味道，但却很美好：  
“那家伙的意思是，他的梦想与尊严与我们同在。”

【七】  
两人在南大陆上赶路。途中，Cloud问起Sephiroth和Angeal、Genesis的过去。  
Sephiroth说，他在一次冒险途中和他们认识。Gene追寻君临女神，Angeal追寻骑士的尊严与荣耀。三人在米德加大陆遇见，在中心王国分手，到今天已经分开了一年，没想到其中两人已经着了魔法师的套。  
“那你呢？”Cloud犹豫了一下，轻轻地问，“你踏上骑士的征途，是为了追求什么？”  
Sephiroth许久没有回话，直到Cloud以为自己不会得到回答时，对方缓缓道：  
“我记得小时候，在父亲的水晶球里看到过一位骑士，有着黑色的长发和红宝石般的眼眸。我以为那是君临之神。离开家之后，我打算去中心王国的仙境寻找她。”  
“不可能啊，君临女神的头发是金色的。”  
“……”Sephiroth停顿了一下，道，“没错，Genesis认识我的第一天就跟我讲了。于是我和召唤魔法签订了契约，为需要的人作战。”  
“那……额，所以，你见过那个人吗？你在水晶球里看见的那位。”  
“大概见过，否则不会感觉那么熟悉，”Sephiroth陷入沉思，眼里不知是遗憾还是迷茫，“但是我已经不记得了。”

Cloud默默地点头。他突然觉得，身边这个外表冷静如神明的骑士其实也仍是一个普通人。于是他鼓起勇气说：  
“那个……为了报答你这次陪我去尼布尔，我以后……会为你留心这样的骑士。……如果你需要的话。”  
Sephiroth转头看了Cloud一眼：“谢谢。”

就这样，他们不知不觉来到了一片奇特的树林。这种树木树干弯曲向内，两两相对，如果有枝叶，会形成一道自然的拱桥。然而明明是四月，面前的树木却干枯如焦炭，叶子枯黄。树林深处传来奇怪的刷刷声。  
两人向声源走去，只见一个一身紫红色皮衣的红发男子正拿着一截树枝击打树干发泄。他容貌极为俊美，身后一只黑色的羽翼，仿佛神话里的堕天使。  
一见到Sephiroth，他便直起身体，冷笑一声，念道：“因果之源，梦想也好，荣耀也罢，已然尽失/女神开弓，放尽箭矢/我被复仇占占据了灵魂……”  
Sephiroth把Angeal给他的笨苹果丢向Genesis：“你的愿望，你的救赎，你安详的睡眠来了。《Loveless》，第四章。”  
“哼。”Genesis有些惊讶，却还是冷哼了一声。  
“Angeal带来的。”Sephiroth抱着手臂说，“为了解救他，你还是多种些笨苹果吧。”

Genesis收了笨苹果，不置可否。他问了两人此行的目地，然后从皮衣里掏出一本精美的羊皮小书，递给Sephiroth。  
Sephiroth接过来翻了翻，道：“我要你的书干什么？”  
“哼，不要就算了！”Genesis一把抢回《Loveless》，冷笑着扭过头去。  
“算了，”Sephiroth又伸出一只手，“我带着也罢。”  
对方又“哼”了一声，把书再次递给他。

【八】  
经过漫长的旅途，Sephiroth和Cloud终于到了尼布尔海姆。这里的王都里有座巨大的城堡，Sephiroth经过时，抬头看着那座阴森的石头建筑，眼神复杂。  
“怎么了？”Cloud问。  
“没事，走吧。”他摇摇头。

城堡后面有一座山，那就是魔王盘踞的地方。两位骑士经过崎岖的山路，走过一道长长的吊桥，来到尼布尔山前，发现半山腰的平地上有一座哥特式的木头房子。  
房子里面的家具都古老而精美，却也藏着许多奇怪的黑魔法道具，到处都是逆位星图、死人骨头和玩偶，弥漫着一股阴森之气。Cloud浑身不适。再看看Sephiroth，却见他脸色分外苍白，眉头一直紧锁。  
“你怎么了？”  
Sephy咬了咬牙关，说：“我好像……在哪里见过这个地方。”

两人查看过楼上的卧室，最后来到一间魔法师的实验室。实验室里光线昏暗，角落里放着几个庞大的玻璃缸。  
Cloud走上前，发现一个玻璃罐子里还装有莹绿色的溶液，里面泡着一个人。接着他惊讶地发现那人竟然是Zack。  
他们打破容器把Zack救出来，醒来后，他说自己来到这里并没有找到魔王，却被一个邪恶的魔法师囚禁了起来。  
“邪恶的魔法师？”Cloud一头雾水，“没有魔王吗？”  
“先离开这个鬼地方再说吧。”Zack撑起身体，环顾四周。这时两人才发现，房间里已经没有了Sephiroth的身影。

【九】  
Zack带着Cloud奔进旁边的藏书室。果然Sephiroth在里面，但是他在书架旁，双手紧紧按在额上，仿佛头痛欲裂。  
“Sephy，你怎么了，你看到什么了！？”

没有答话，他们只得拾起Sephiroth身边的羊皮卷，发现上面密密麻麻地写着都是关于鱿鱼之神的事。翻开一页，左边写着“鱿鱼神像”下面是一张图：神明长发飘飘，右臂生龙翼，腰间浮动着数条触手，下身有六条羽翼，好似古老神话里的炽天使。  
右边那页上面写着“千年前的怪物Jenova”，旁边一张图上画着一个女人身的怪物，三角眼，尖嘴，身后长着巨大的肉质双翼，没有腿，只有两根长长的触手，周身也缠满了红色的触手。  
两人脑中都是轰地一声。这不是他们在米德加弄死的怪物么？他们翻开下一页，是鱿鱼神像上的触手、翅膀和Jenova的对比图，一模一样。  
Zack继续再往下翻，上面写着：“魔法实验：鱿鱼之神转世。”  
他们飞速读完那篇魔法师的手记，其中记载了一百年前，尼布尔海姆的一位魔法师偶然闯进了了中心王国的洞穴，发现那里面的怪物和鱿鱼之神十分相似。查阅典籍后，发现这种怪物很早以前遍布星球，被原始人当成鱿鱼之神。后来随着大陆迁移，时间演变，怪物几乎绝种了，宗教却流传了下来。  
魔法师将这种怪物命名为Jenova。他隐瞒了根本没有神的秘密，反而为了帮助国家利用神权夺取政权，用魔法把Jenova的一个触手植入了当时的尼布尔王子身上，不想王子二十三岁时，真的在一场战斗中长出了触手和翅膀，可惜在战斗之后就发疯去世了。  
从那时开始，尼布尔国每一届都有魔法师尝试把Jenova放进人身上，但失败的例子居多，有记忆混乱、精神失常、体力下降等等，国家便用尽办法掩盖事实。

Zack和Cloud看了看仍然在和头痛做斗争的Sephiroth，拾起另一本羊皮卷，赫然写着“鱿鱼之神第三代实验”。这部笔记密密麻麻，两人一眼望去，里面“Sephiroth”一词却十分扎眼。  
“Sephy，你是……”  
Cloud想起Angeal欲言又止的神情，Sephiroth凝望尼布尔海姆城堡时复杂的眼神，突然明白了一切。  
他是在这里长大的。  
剧痛中的Sephiroth抬起头看了两人一眼，脸上居然还带着扭曲的笑容。那种表情令两人揪心不已。  
“你不要……”Zack想要去扶他，却被银发男子一把甩开。Sephiroth抱着头摇摇晃晃地站起来，疯狂却冰冷地大笑道：  
“不是神……是怪物……”  
他的身后开始有羽翼破出，身下也被光芒包围，仿佛随时会有触手长出。

【十】  
情急之下，Cloud叫道：“不要忘了，你的朋友还在等你回去和他们重聚啊！你还没有见到水晶球里的骑士！”  
说着，他开始翻找旅途中别人给他们的东西：Aeris的花，白魔石，天使羽毛，《Loveless》，还有一个没有送出去的笨苹果  
“这些东西应该都是有用的，但是……但是为什么……”两人手忙脚乱地看一个丢一个，一边对Sephiroth说，“再坚持一下，我们想想办法！”  
“这块白魔石是干什么的？”Zack问。  
“这是Aeris送给我们的，说是可以治愈。”  
Zack恍然大悟地“哦”了一声，把书丢给Cloud，自己拿着一堆东西跑到了隔壁的魔法实验室：“先读书稳住他。我去准备魔法！”  
身为信差的Cloud对魔法一窍不通，帮不上忙，只得听Zack的话翻开《Loveless》开始念，还努力念得声情并茂。Sephiroth正在和体内的Jenova抗争，听到他糟糕的朗诵，额角流下一滴无奈的冷汗。

等念了一节诗，Zack端着一管莹白色、泛着浅绿色光芒的药剂跑了回来，送到Sephiroth面前。  
“这……这是什么……”  
Sephiroth难受得声音颤抖，神智却还清醒。两人更加觉得有希望阻止Jenova侵略他的思想，硬是逼迫他把那药剂喝了下去。他立刻蜷起身子，跪在地上咳嗽起来。  
剧烈的咳嗽声中，Sephiroth身上泛起浅绿色的光芒，这是治愈魔法的象征。等光芒渐渐弱下去后，他的头痛似乎消失了，只是脸色仍然苍白。

Zack和Cloud松了一口气。Sephiroth恢复之后，咳了两声，说道：  
“我想起来了，我出生之前，国王把Jenova因子植入了我母亲的身体。母亲生下我就去世了，他便训练我成为一个战士。后来我逃出了家……”  
“你就这么逃出来了？”Zack插嘴道。

“不，有人帮我。”Sephiroth像是被他提醒到了，眼睛一亮，但瞬间又黯淡下去，“那个人……”  
他再次按住额头：“那个人是……是……”

【十一】  
“算了，想不起来就不要想了。”Zack怕Sephiroth又头痛，连忙把他扶起来。  
“看来这国家的君主也不是什么好人。我们再找找魔王，找不到就不管了。Sephiroth，你之后和我们一起走么？还能再见吗？”  
Sephiroth似乎没有听到他说话，神情恍惚地随他们走出藏书室。

最后一间屋子十分昏暗，血红色的天鹅绒窗帘将窗户遮得密不透风。屋子中央摆着一个做工精致的棺材。棺材盖上雕有一个十字架，雕工十分奢侈。Sephiroth打开盖子，发现里面躺着一副全副武装的盔甲，看不出里面有没有人。盔甲花纹精美，表面上却布满了伤痕，仿佛它的主人已经饱经风霜。盔甲下的披风已经褴褛成了一卷深红色的破布。  
血红色颜色刺激了他的眼睛和头脑，他再度抱住额头，后退几步。  
“喂、喂！Sephy！”一旁两人扶住他。Zack看着棺材里的甲胄，总觉得有点不对。果然，随著咔咔声，那副盔甲居然坐了起来。  
“……有鬼啊！！”  
Cloud连忙带着Sephiroth退到角落里，Zack一闭眼，一咬牙，举剑向盔甲冲了上去。

只听“锵”地一声，盔甲迅速拿起一同放在棺材里的细剑，轻易挡住了Zack。  
Zack再次进攻。拆了大概十来招，他只觉得手中的大剑越来越沉，而对方的速度越来越快，角度越发精准刁钻。  
“住手！”  
Sephiroth突然甩开Cloud的扶持，冲到了前面。  
那副盔甲转过来，面甲对上Sephiroth的一瞬间，他的意识突然被一种熟悉的感觉占据——他见过这副盔甲的主人，而且，这里面确实有人。  
盔甲骑士看到Sephiroth，也停住了动作，他抵挡着Zack的剑忽然松弛下来，正在苦苦僵持的Zack猛地前倾，大剑轻易迎着对方的头颅劈下。  
Sephiroth左手在空中一抓，唤出正宗，在空中画了一个弧形。他并不知道自己在做什么，但就是本能地要救那位陌生的骑士。

剑光和金属撞击声过后，正宗和大剑相交，堪堪挡住了Zack的攻击，然而骑士的头盔也被强大的剑气劈成几块，落在地上，下面露出一头黑色锦缎般乌黑的长发，红宝石般深邃的眼睛，然后是挺秀的鼻梁和优美的薄唇。

黑发男人凝视着Sephiroth，眼里还残余着惊讶，目光又包含了难以言说的复杂感情，似乎有愧疚，还有心痛，甚至还有欣喜。  
“Sephy……？”骑士缓缓开口，低沉苍凉的声音仿佛溶进了泪水。

“……你是……魔王？”Sephiroth震惊不已。  
这不是在父亲的水晶球里见到的骑士么？他为什么会在这里？  
——不，不……自己在别的地方见过他，水晶球之外的世界，阳光不到的地方，黑暗，阴冷，潮湿，与其他痛苦的记忆一并掩埋……  
Sephiroth头痛欲裂，跪倒在男人面前。  
男人在他面前缓缓蹲下，忧郁地望着他：  
“我不是魔王。我是Vincent，你的骑士。”

“我的…骑士？”

太阳穴突突地跳。这时，男人伸手轻轻按住他的额头，苍白的掌心很凉，却有奇异的温暖注入额头。  
Sephiroth不由得按住他的手，两人四目相对。那人的眼睛和他的手一样，貌似冰冷，却带着奇异的温暖。  
他似乎被吸进了那双温柔的红色眼眸里，逐渐回到过去一个相似的瞬间……

“Sephy，不要怕，我是你的骑士。”  
黑发的骑士在小小的Sephy面前半跪下来，伸手抚上他的额头。  
他的嗓音低沉磁性，让人安心。那对光辉澄澈的红色凤眸像海一样让人沉溺。在充满严酷实验和训练、黑暗无比的童年里，Vincent是他唯一的光。  
“我会带你离开这里。”

后来，Vincent在深夜突破尼布尔海姆国王布下的重围，帮Sephiroth逃走，自己却在关键时刻为他挡住宝条的魔咒，沉睡至今。逃出尼布尔的Sephiroth因为Jenova魔法的排异反应和自我保护，逐渐忘却了童年。

Vincent看着微小的火焰在Sephiroth沉寂的眼眸里逐渐亮起，把他的眼睛点亮成流动的星之海。他仔细地端详着已经长大的银发男子，好似要把错过的二十多年全数补回来。  
就在这时，他突然被拥进了那个银白色的怀抱。  
“我终于找到你了……我终于找回你了。”  
Sephy在他耳边说。

Zack和Cloud惊异又欣喜地对视一眼，默契地把目光移到窗外。晨光不知何时爬上了尼布尔海姆的半山腰。这座摇摇欲坠的黑魔法鬼屋外面，居然也可以春暖花开。

【十二】  
一行人走在满眼春色的尼布尔山里。路上，Vincent讲述了事情的来龙去脉：尼布尔海姆从来就没有过魔王，有的只是一个谎言。  
原来，去找君临女神的那位魔法师就是条条国王，Sephiroth的生父。是他把Jenova植入了Sephiroth的身体。后者逃离尼布尔城堡之后杳无音讯，而且Jenova的副作用可能让人记忆混乱。因此，条条编了一个国家被魔王侵略的谎言，借用君临女神的力量让各路骑士来到他的领地，一方面是借此寻找他的儿子，一方面可以招来许多优秀的骑士，供他做魔法实验。

“最后一个问题，为什么你会在父亲的水晶球里？”  
“水晶球？”Vincent抬了抬眉毛，道，“条条没有水晶球，那应该是你母亲的东西。我曾经是Lucrecia的骑士。她生下你之后就去世了，弥留之际，她让我保护你。但我……”他顿了顿，低下头，“……没有保护好你，是我的罪。”  
“这不是你的错，Vincent。”  
Sephy扫了身旁的两个电灯泡一眼，又温柔地将目光移回Vincent脸上，并用力握了一下他的手。

“喂，等一下。国王条条把我们引到这里来，那他会这么轻易让我们走出去么？”Zack突然打断了两人温情的重逢场面。  
Sephiroth和Vincent的表情严肃起来。四人一拐弯，果然，条条国王就站在面前，他身后是尼布尔海姆的都城。

【十三】  
“宝条，”Vincent冷着一张脸说，“你会为你所作所为付出代价。”  
“代价？嘿嘿，”条条冷笑了一声，扶了扶眼镜，“在我的领地上，你能奈我何？看在我儿子平安回来的份上，只要你们去找到全天下只有一颗的白魔石交给我修炼，我就让你活着离开这里。”  
Vincent还没回答，Cloud给Zack投去一个忐忑不安地眼神，后者额上冒出一滴冷汗：“白魔石？不是给Sephiroth吃了救命么……”  
“什么！吃掉了！？…你们这些不会魔法的老鼠，就这样糟蹋白魔石！”条条顿时暴跳如雷，浑身顿时黑气环绕。  
四位骑士纷纷抽出了剑。Zack叫道：  
“魔法能比你儿子重要！？我和你的帐还没算呢！”  
“你以为你们几个能对付得了我？”  
条条国王怒喝一声，马尾冲天，衣袍翻飞。他面色狰狞地张开双臂，一个漆黑的球体慢慢在他双掌之间成型，眼看就要发大招了，他身后突然传来一声怒吼。  
“总算找到你了！条条！就是你抢走了我的鱿鱼标本，抢走我盖亚首席大魔法师的名头！我今天就要和你一决高下！看招！”

众人看去，只见一个灰发灰须、身材微胖的白袍魔法师向他跑过来，腰间还带着一个小荷包，随着肚子的起伏一颠一颠。  
“吵死了，你这颗荷兰豆！你有什么资格来挑战我！？”

眼见条条和荷兰豆就要打起来，四位骑士交换了一下目光，飞快地从两位魔法师身边跑了过去，逃离了他们的视线，任由身后黑白魔法乱飞……  
……

这年四月，条条国王和荷兰豆法师在斗法中不幸双双被卷入异空间里。两人的黑暗实验被昭告天下；  
任务圆满的Cloud向君临女神报到之后，被指名接替尼布尔王国，于是他衣锦还乡，青梅竹马的格斗家Tifa成了他的王后；  
Zack回到了中心王国，迎娶了卖花女Aeris；  
而Sephiroth和Vincent双双离开回忆中黑暗的故土，成为了周游列国的著名骑士。他们的故事成为大陆上的一段佳话，他们迟来的幸福也接替四月的花，永远地盛开下去。

 

——完——


End file.
